winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 421
Sibylla's Cave (The Fairy of Justice in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis At the Frutti Music Bar, the Winx and their boyfriends celebrate their victory in the Amazon. Andy, Marc, and Rio enter and Riven gets mad that they took the attention from them. Musa gets angry at Riven for his attitude and Jason calls Musa and tells her to come over to his office in 20 minutes. The girls all cheer at this opportunity and Riven acts annoyed that they are leaving but then jokes and congratulates her. The Winx then head over to the studio and suggest they participate in a local talent show hosted by the Frutti Music Bar. To prepare them for the concert, Andy and his band members show the Winx how to perform and their boyfriends are annoyed with how much time they are spending with Andy, Marc, and Rio. The girls perform You’re The One and the Wizards of the Black Circle appear in the audience holding an injured Duman. They surrender to the Winx and ask for protection from Morgana and her fairies of vengeance. They all go back to the Love and Pet Store where the Winx debate over what to do. Ogron gives the Black Circle to Bloom as a sign of their surrender. Stella opens up the Book of Fairies and reads about the fairy of justice, Sibylla, and how she never refuses anyone who comes to her cave with good intentions. The Winx realize they can use the Gift of Heart from the ethereal fairies to overcome the obstacles in front of Sibylla’s cave. They transform into the Belivix and Zoomix wings to teleport to Italy. Stella gives all the girls mountain-terrain outfits and they begin their trek into the forest where they run into the rustic fairies. Ogron informs Bloom that their job is to test visitors and the fairies then run away to send rocks down their path. Bloom pushes Ogron out of the way and he thanks her. They all arrive at Sibylla’s cave and Roxy senses extreme danger. As they journey through the cave, they reach a thin bridge over a body of water. Bloom encourages Stella to use her gift of heart to overcome her fear of heights. As they walk along the bridge, creatures emerge from the water and start to destroy the bridge. Aisha barely makes it with the help of Bloom and the Gift of Heart. Morgana sends a message to Roxy through their bond and tells Roxy that she must join her to help the Winx. Roxy attempts to make Morgana realize that there is good in everyone but she fails. Then warrior fairies appear and the Winx transform into their Belivix to fight them. The warrior farriers eventually disappear to reveal the path to Sibylla. Back in Gardenia, the boys realize that they must stall for time and decide to play in the concert. Nabu casts a spell to give them talent and the Specialists begin to play. Meanwhile, the Winx reach Sibylla and tell her that they believe there is still good in the wizards. Sibylla congratulates them on their courage and and ability to see good in them and summons the Ethereal Fairies. The Etheral Fairies tell the Winx that they actually didn’t use the gift of heart and instead found courage inside them. Sibylla promises to protect them and the Winx hurry back to the Frutti Music Bar. At the Frutti Music Bar, the specialist finish playing and Musa gets annoyed at them for trying to steal their opportunity. Riven tells their true intentions and wishes Musa good luck. She forgives them and the Winx finish performing You’re The One. Jason tells the Winx that he wants to offer them a recording deal and Andy declares them the winner of the contest. Major Events *The Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle unite. * Ogron gives the Black Circle to Bloom. Debuts *Sibylla Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Stella **Flora **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos **Duman *Sibylla *Andy Spells Used *Magical Echo - Musa used it to defend the wizards and herself. *Winter Rose - Flora used it to defend the wizards and herself. *Barrier - Aisha used it to defend herself. *Fire Arrow - Bloom used it against the Fairies of Vengeance. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts Coming soon... Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *Riven sings for the first time in this episode. *The guitar Riven has around his neck while getting on stage is the same one as the one he was playing while singing One to One with Musa in episode 23 of Season 5. *This is the only song he sang under a bad singing spell. **He sang it under a bad singing spell to buy some time to the Winx so they can participate to the Band contest. *This is the first song Riven sang for Musa, even though it is a bit indirect as she came back only at the end and it also served to buy some time to the Winx. **The second is One to One. *This is the only song for which Nabu is seen playing an instrument, in this case the drums. Mistakes *In one scene, a part of Aisha's Believix top was missing. *After being attacked, Roxy's glove is missing. Quotes "Hey buddy, better luck next time!" ''- '''Riven' Videos Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume